User blog:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart/This is Important
Ok, so one of my sources revealed something that came as a shock to me, Loud, and Ninja. According to .Dawnshadow, Zayd has killed himself. She said that Zayd had PMed her less than an hour ago and told her that he was going to kill himself and how nobody would care and why bother to live. Other information that I got was that DeathTalon, otherwise known as Jason, hacked Zayd's webcam, but I haven't been informed on what he saw. Zayd did tell a few lies, was quiet rude, and stirred up a LOT of trouble, but I wouldn't have wished death upon him. Even so, me, Ninja, and Loud think that it is possibly a lie. He has lied before, has he not? He had everything going for him, and positively no reason to commit suidcide. Sure, we banned him from chat time after time, and many were asking to bestow a permanent ban upon him. That's no reason to kill oneself. And as we all know, Jason and Zayd are strange characters. I'm trying to figure them out. Anyway, if Zayd really is dead, then may God clean him of his sins and accept him into his kingdom. (Sorry, got religious for a second.) If he isn't this is a cruel joke. Loud is keeping an eye on Community Central for any Zayd activity. Update! There is new information on the Zayd situation. Loud, Fuzzy, Brighty, and I met with DeathTalon on SoarClan Roleplaying Wiki and he gave us bits of what he saw via Zayd's webcam. DeathTalon informed us that Zayd was not at his computer, but somewhere else in the dim room. He claims that Zayd was holding an IMS Desert Eagle 50. AE and was had Molotov cocktails on a table or a ledge near him. Zayd pointed the firearm at the lit bottle and fired, the firey explosion killing him and damaging the computer. He does not know the time of his death. Dawnshadow claims that at around 7:20 Pacific Time (Loud's Time), Zayd messaged her telling her what he was going to do. Chat Between Zayd and Dawn... Sent to Me, Loud, and Ninja through Join.Me Crane@All: What did Jason/Zayd say? Dawny@All: Welcome to the SoarClan Roleplaying Wiki chat 3:03 .Dawnshadow Zayd. 3:03 VladimirZayd What 3:03 .Dawnshadow Please, don't... I know what you're doing. 3:04 VladimirZayd Drinking 3:04 .Dawnshadow Yes, and you should stop. 3:05 VladimirZayd Why 3:06 .Dawnshadow Because there are people who care. And if you're feeling suicidal, I don't want the 'No one would care' excuse Because you know that's wrong. 3:08 VladimirZayd Y'know... 3:09 .Dawnshadow I know someone who committed suicide. 14, female, and one of my friends. Wikia friend, of course. She thought no one would care. Oh, boy, was she wrong. 3:09 VladimirZayd It only takes one second for it all to end 3:10 .Dawnshadow Zayd, don't. It will take me so much longer to get over it than for you to end it all. 3:10 VladimirZayd 1 bullet. 3:11 .Dawnshadow It would take me a lifetime. 3:12 VladimirZayd Well, I don't know about you, but I have a deagle here, 3:14 .Dawnshadow Don't you dare. 3:16 VladimirZayd Why bother? I don't have much to live for, being a terrorist and all 3:17 .Dawnshadow ._. you're not an idiot. I know that you're smart, and you have plenty to live for. 3:18 VladimirZayd Farewell 3:18 .Dawnshadow No. Please don't Wait Please Don't 3:20 VladimirZayd All I have to say is, life is a cruel lie, and why bother. I have one shot, why not put it my head? 3:21 .Dawnshadow I know. I've been there, Zayd. I've been there. I know how you feel. Look, I had no one to talk me out of it. No one. I had to learn self control. Please, can you do the same? Don't waste this. 3:22 VladimirZayd See you in the after life....if religion Wasnt a lie, either 3:22 .Dawnshadow If this is because of NightClan, I'll tell them No. Stop Please, don't 3:22 VladimirZayd Bye. 3:22 .Dawnshadow No, Zayd Hold on Please Honestly, you have more than you think No... Dawny@All: That was over 20 minutes ago Chat Between Me, Talon, Loud, Fuzzy, and Crys *IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart So Talon, someone tells us you peered through Zayd's webcam *6:19 Shadow Force @fuzzy *6:19 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart What did you see? *Tallstar007 has joined the chat. *6:20 Fuzzypelt Him? *hm? *6:20 XxDeathTalonxX It was too late to do anything to stop it from happening, though *6:20 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart I know, but what did you see *6:20 XxDeathTalonxX Anyway, I used a modded version of Skype, btw *Meadowwind5 has joined the chat. *6:21 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Ok, but what did you see? *6:21 Meadowwind5 well! *i never kenw this was here! *6:21 XxDeathTalonxX Well, he wasn't at the computer, he was farther in the room, I think *6:21 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Ok..... *6:21 XxDeathTalonxX (This isn't really for the light of heart) *6:21 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Were you able to see him at all? *6:22 XxDeathTalonxX Yes. He was holding a pistol that I am familiar with... *6:22 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Which was? *Just curious XD *6:22 Loudclaw a 50 magnum? *6:22 XxDeathTalonxX An IMS Desert Eagle 50. AE... *6:22 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart How could you tell? *6:23 XxDeathTalonxX I used it during service, *And, it's a massive firearm *6:23 Loudclaw Icy, certain guns are designed certain ways... *6:23 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart I know that Loud *And what did he do with this firearm *? *6:23 XxDeathTalonxX He.. *6:24 Fuzzypelt He what *6:24 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart .... *Tallstar007 has left the chat. *6:24 XxDeathTalonxX He had bottles of Alchohol, with rags with them, or Molotovs sitting on a surface, *6:24 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart On the surface of what? A table? *6:25 XxDeathTalonxX I think so, or a ledge, it was very dark, so it was difficult to see.. *6:25 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart If it was dark, how could you tell what type of gun he held? Just curious *6:26 Loudclaw Icy *6:26 XxDeathTalonxX The light from the computer reflected off the silver barrel, btw *6:26 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Ok *6:26 Shadow Force not to mention it's form *6:26 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart What did he do next? *6:26 XxDeathTalonxX And, he walked up to the lit Molotovs... *Pointed the pistol at the bottles.... *And shot... *6:27 Fuzzypelt Go on .3. *6:27 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Is that all you saw? *6:28 XxDeathTalonxX It erupted into fire, and he did also... *6:28 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Since if the explosion was in the same room, the computer was in the same room? Was it still intact? *6:28 XxDeathTalonxX And then the computer was damaged, and it ended... *6:28 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Ohh *6:28 XxDeathTalonxX Yeah... *6:28 Fuzzypelt Did the thing explode? *6:29 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Approximately what time last night did you do that *6:29 Loudclaw 7:20 PM. *6:29 XxDeathTalonxX One bottle from two feet away would have killed him... *6:29 Loudclaw Dawn told a few members of NightClan via a JM what happened and when. *6:29 Fuzzypelt Why would he kill himself... *6:30 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart I have to question her about what time the Pms were *6:30 Loudclaw SHe told us at about 7:40, and said "This was about 20 minutes ago..." *6:30 XxDeathTalonxX Yes, *6:30 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart When did you watch him kill himself Talon? *Bluestar&Brightheart has joined the chat. *6:30 XxDeathTalonxX I seriously can't remember my times, I'm sorry... *6:30 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Apporimate? *6:30 Loudclaw Hang on *6:31 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Bleh *Can't spell *6:31 Loudclaw Wait, this was closer to the hour *6:31 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Loud what TZ you in? *6:31 Loudclaw Pacific. *6:31 Shadow Force my time zoneeee *6:31 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart I think I'm in Mountain *What time is it for you *6:31 XxDeathTalonxX I live in California, *6:31 Shadow Force 6:31 *pm *6:31 Fuzzypelt Eastern *Bluestar&Brightheart has left the chat. *6:31 Loudclaw Let me Pastebin the JM logs *6:31 XxDeathTalonxX I'm not very good with time after how long I've been up... *6:32 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Then get some sleep *As for me, I will be adding this into my NightClan blog *6:32 Shadow Force it's a lightning storm out here~ *6:32 Loudclaw http://pastebin.com/0dr2QweM *Meadowwind5 has left the chat. *6:32 Loudclaw She's in Australia *6:32 Fuzzypelt *hiss* unknown link *6:33 XxDeathTalonxX It's fine to link that.. *6:33 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Ok I will be adding all this information in my blog *6:34 Shadow Force Dawn was talking about Blueheart when she talked about her 14 year old friend o3o *6:34 Loudclaw I remember. *6:35 IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Blueheart? *6:35 XxDeathTalonxX It's greatly y'know, having everyone you care about get shot or blown up.... *6:35 Shadow Force she's a user *that i sorta knew *6:35 Loudclaw WAS a user. *If I had been here, I could have tried to talk him out of suicide. *I've talked a couple Wikia people out of suicide. *6:35 Fuzzypelt Same here *6:36 Loudclaw I've managed it successfully. *6:37 Shadow Force same with me *6:37 XxDeathTalonxX There was nothing that could have stopped Zayd from doing what he did... *6:37 Shadow Force woohoo lots of lightning and thunder *suitable for this fine, fine, day *6:38 Fuzzypelt But why do I feel like he's still alive.... *6:38 Loudclaw I know one song. *6:38 XxDeathTalonxX It was probably instant death... *silence* *6:40 Loudclaw I... *I don't know what else to say. *6:42 Shadow Force ^ *Fuzzypelt has left the chat. *6:43 Loudclaw Except that it was all my fault. *6:45 XxDeathTalonxX My head hurts... *At least he didn't use the gun on himself... That would probably of been worse... There is no telling if Zayd is really dead, but this is what Dawn and Talon have said. Category:Blog posts